


Back at Last

by Saint_Miroku



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Miroku/pseuds/Saint_Miroku
Summary: Ash X Misty (Pokéshipping) and rated 18 (Lemon). Ash comes back home from Unova, and Misty is eager to catch up with him again. Also, I'd like to apologize in advance for this.





	Back at Last

As the light filled Misty’s room in the Viridian City Pokémon Center, she awoke from her deep sleep. Today was the day. She had just gotten the news a few days ago, Ash was finally coming home. It had been years since she had last seen him, but her feelings for him had only grown stronger. In the past, she had let him go without telling him how she felt, that wouldn’t be the case today. After eating breakfast, she left the city by bike and headed for Pallet Town. After a several hour long journey, she finally reached Ash’s house. Misty parked her bike by a tree outside the home before reaching the door and knocking. When the door opened, she saw the smiling face of Ash’s mother looking back at her.

“Hello Misty, it’s good to see you again!” Delia said warmly.

“Oh hello, has Ash come home yet?” Misty asked.

“Yes, he just came home about an hour ago.” She stopped and looked at Misty for a moment before continuing. “You look like you’ve been traveling for a while, you should really come have lunch with us.”

Upon hearing that, Misty realized just how hungry she was from the trip, “Thank you, that’s very nice.”

“Oh it’s no problem, you are very important to my son after all.” She said, winking before ushering Misty in through the door. 

Misty took a seat at the kitchen table while Delia went upstairs to get Ash. When the two entered the kitchen, Ash stopped for a moment when he spotted Misty. She blushed to see that, in the time that they had been apart, Ash had grown to be a handsome young man.

He paused before saying, “Oh, hey Misty, what are you doing here?”

“I heard you were coming home from Unova, so I wanted to drop by.” She responded.

Ash blushed before Delia spoke, “Lunch is ready, take a seat Ash.”

He sat across from Misty while his mother passed out bowls of rice for each of them. After giving their thanks, they ate. 

Once they had nearly finished, Misty turned to Ash and asked, “So what was it like in Unova?”

“Well it was really different from Kanto, the cities there were a lot bigger and the people there were pretty friendly, but I think I’m feeling glad to be back home.” He replied. 

“Hmm, so you think you’re going to stay for a while this time?” 

“Well, I think I kind of want to revisit some of the places where I first started my Pokémon journey, nothing too big, I think I’ll just meet up with Brock again and then come back, if that’s all right with you Mom.” He said, turning to face Delia.

“That sounds like a great idea dear.” Delia replied.

“I guess I’ll go too, it would be nice to meet Brock again.” Misty added.

“Yes that would be wonderful!” Delia said, a wide smile forming across her face. 

After the two finished eating, Ash and Misty made for the door. Upon reaching it, Ash called for Pikachu, who eagerly climbed onto his shoulder. The electric mouse shot a warm smile at Misty, clearly still recognizing her as she smiled back. 

As the pair exited the house, Ash turned back to his mother and said, “Goodbye mom, I’ll be back in a few days!” 

“Goodbye Ash, make sure to stay safe!” She said before looking at Misty and adding, “Oh and Misty, good luck.” 

As the two left, she smiled to herself happily. Everything was in Misty’s hands now.

The two traveled down Route One as Ash recalled his first day with Pikachu all those years ago. Eventually, they reached a very familiar river.

“Hey this is where we first met.” Misty said, turning to face Ash while still walking.

Ash blushed slightly and said, “Oh yeah you’re right. You know, I’m still sorry about grilling your bike like that.”

Misty laughed and replied, “I forgot about that. It’s no problem though, if you hadn’t stolen my bike, I never would have gotten to travel with you and Brock.”

Ash chuckled slightly, “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Say Misty I-“

He was violently interrupted as the ground collapsed beneath them. As they struggled to get their bearings, they heard the sounds of three very familiar voices laughing at them.

Prepare for trouble!” a woman’s voice said.

“Oh no, don’t tell me…” Misty said as the two began to climb out of the small pit they now lay in. As the two climbed, their fears were confirmed, as they heard the full motto of Team Rocket.

“Team Rocket! How’d you even get back here so fast?” Ash asked, clearly annoyed.

“We live here too remember! And now we’ll finally catch Pikachu!” James replied.

Misty climbed back above ground and said, “You guys really need to learn when to quit.”

“Heh, so the twerpette is back too. Still, you can’t stop us!” Jessie barked.

“Don’t be so sure, Starmie Go!” She said sending out her old signature Pokémon from the gym. 

“Wobbufet and Meowth, go!” James shouted.

“Right!” Meowth replied, stepping forward while Jessie sent out Wobbufet. The cat Pokémon suddenly rushed towards Starmie shouting, “Taste my furry swipes!” 

“Starmie, dodge and use water gun!” Misty ordered. Instantly upon hearing the command, Starmie leapt up high and shot a massive stream of water at Meowth, knocking him to the ground. 

“Pikachu, use thunderbolt!” Ash said, as Pikachu charged one of his famously strong attacks. 

“Wobbufet use mirror coat!” Jessie ordered, causing Wobbufet to begin glowing. The move reflected Pikachu’s attack, sending him flying.

“Pikachu!” Ash shouted, rushing to the aid of his Pokémon. Though battered, Pikachu rose to his feet, indicating that he was still in the fight. “Misty, we’ll have to attack together!” 

“Right!” Misty said before ordering Starmie to attack Wobbufet head on with a water gun, while Pikachu struck with a thunderbolt from the flank. Wobbufet was able to reflect the jet of water sent at it, but the thunderbolt was enough to send it (and the rest of Team Rocket) soaring up into the sky once again. 

As the two congratulated each other, Pikachu collapsed from the battle, causing Misty and Ash to rush to his side.

“We need to get Pikachu to a Pokémon center. Viridian City isn’t far.” Misty said supportively. Ash nodded in response and the two rushed off to the city. 

After reaching the Pokémon Center and handing Pikachu off to Nurse Joy, the two went back to the living spaces of the center. 

“Thank you so much, if you hadn’t been there, they would’ve won.” Ash said, leaning against the door frame to his room in the Pokémon Center. 

“It was no trouble. Again, I want to travel with you again. In fact, I’ve missed you a lot since you last left.” Misty said, blushing nervously while saying that last line. 

“Misty, is something wrong?”

“Well it’s just that… Ash… I… I love you!” she blurted out nervously.

“Really? That’s such a relief. Honestly, I’ve loved you for a long time now, I just didn’t realize it until I was in Unova.”

“Oh Ash…” Misty said, moving closer to him. He leaned forward to meet her, and their lips met warmly.

The two stayed locked until they heard a noise from down the hall.

“Maybe we shouldn't do this out in the open.” Misty said.

“Yeah.” Ash said, laughing awkwardly. The two entered the room, Misty shutting the door behind her.

Free from any prying eyes, the two kissed again, this time wrapping each other in a deep embrace. This continued for what felt like an eternity, until Misty felt something rigid pressing against her, causing Ash to break away clearly embarrassed.

    “So-Sorry…” Ash said, blushing a deeper shade of red than Misty thought possible.

She shook her head and said, “It’s perfectly fine. In fact… I’d feel like going all the way if you’re ready for it…” Misty began blushing deeply as well, having realized what she had just said on instinct. 

“I want this if you do…” he said, still blushing deeply. 

Misty smiled at him, and the two reentered their embrace, their lips linking together once more. As the two continued, they sat down on the room’s bed, gradually removing each other’s clothing until the old friends were both completely naked. By this point, Misty’s heart felt like it was about to explode. She was excited, but understandably nervous. She looked towards Ash, and sensed that he likely felt the same. Swallowing her own nervousness, she decided to make the first move. 

Misty gently let him down before she positioned herself over top of him. She lined herself up with him before slowly pushing him inside of her. Once she got used to the feeling, she began slowly moving her hips, starting out slow, but gradually getting faster as she adapted to this new sensation. With each up and down motion, Ash let out a slight groan, relieving Misty as she knew he was clearly enjoying himself. Soon, sheer pleasure began to overtake her, and she began letting out sharp moans in sync with Ash. 

As he got used to it, Ash started to get into the act as well. He took a hold of Misty’s breasts and began to rub them lovingly, amplifying the sensation that she felt. After a while of this, she took one of her breasts into his mouth and began caressing her nipple with his tongue, causing her to let out an embarrassingly loud moan. When he finally broke for air, she smirked at him and began kissing him deeply, the movement of her hips accelerating as her tongue explored his mouth. 

Not long after she broke for air, Ash struggled to say, “Misty… I… I think I’m close!” 

Misty smiled and, between shallow breaths she replied, “Yeah me too!”

Suddenly, the two of them let out a synchronized cry of pure ecstasy, as Misty felt waves of pleasure engulf her entire body. Breathing heavily, the pair embraced, both smiling and drenched in sweat. 

For quite some time after that, the two continued to embrace, occasionally kissing as they caught their breath. 

Eventually, Misty spoke playfully asking, “So, are you glad you came back?”

“Oh yeah, I think I’m going to be staying for a lot longer than I thought.” He replied.

“Wow, was it that good?”

“Well yeah, but that’s not why. Honestly, I kept thinking about you and everyone back here while I was in Unova. I guess I got a bit home sick. I really should stick around for a lot longer this time.” 

“Well if you ever decide to leave again, take me with you. I don’t want my boyfriend running around overseas without me you know.” 

“Oh believe me, I’m not going anywhere without you.” He replied, kissing her once more. 

     Soon after this, the two of them fell into a deep sleep, reassured by the promise that, whatever new adventures awaited them, they would face everything together.  



End file.
